


Detour

by tvaine



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Byeler - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Stranger Things AU, alright just read its cute, byeler au, ha im funny, word count: not as much as i'd like it to be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 15:17:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15003677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tvaine/pseuds/tvaine
Summary: Mike is really passionate about removing the pigeons. Will really couldn’t care less, he just wants to get to class...





	Detour

**Author's Note:**

> AU Prompt: “I’m really passionate about this cause and I will give you this flier if I have to shove it down your throat.”

Will Byers was taking in his surroundings - his eyes roamed over the green lawn that was spread out in front of him. Bundles of students were scattered all over the place, sunbathing instead of studying on the fine summer day. He didn’t have time to hurtle through them all, neither to sit down and enjoy the cloudless sky with them. He had a class to get to. An important class actually. 

If he took the road to his right, he would have to go through the library which took about seven minutes. If he took the left one he’d have to stop for coffee like he always does. It was like a regular and usual thing for him, but he didn’t have time for that right now.

The road to his left just led him to the parking lot - which wasn’t sufficient.

And well, yes - he had indeed timed every route around college so that he could fit in every necessary minute and second of sleep, studying and painting.

Anyhow, if he took the pathway that continued forth he would be there in about three minutes - still counting. Whenever he tried to time that route he always seemed to get interrupted by people located at different stands and booths, distributing flyers and supporting different causes. A lot of people also wanted you to sign their petitions and later support them in demonstrations.

It was only five minutes until class, and he had to get to the other end of campus. After some time of arguing with himself (he really wanted that coffee), he decided to take a chance of the pathway that continued forth. Through the different booths and stands, hoping he could walk through unnoticed. It was a small chance, but it was still worth a try.

He did make it quite far this time. He even slipped past the environment supporters. Those were the ones that caught him the first time. They had people spread all over the pathway as if they owned it - assembling people, and then talking them into participate in their cause.

Will liked what they worked for, and what they did. Of course he supported every matter to the fullest, it was just that they always seemed to bother people who were in a hurry. 

He made it to the end when a guy bounced out in front of him, and clearly caught Will by surprise. He let his hand up to his heart, and let himself take a deep breath. He really thought he made it this time.

“Hey, sorry for startling you. Anyways, we’re using our voice, and we’re using it to say that we want to remove the pigeons, exterminate -”

Normally, Will would have taken the flier, because after a couple of years walking around on campus he knew that was the only way to shut him up. Still - he had class to get to, and could not afford any lost seconds.

“I’m in a hurry, sorry,” Will said, trying to get past the tall guy standing in front of him. He was quite tall actually, at least a head taller than Will himself. He had a couple of dark, curly strands of hair falling down to his eyebrows, and for a moment he thought he had never seen such a sharp jawline.

His gaze soon faltered down to his clothing. He wore a simple stripy t-shirt paired with black jeans. He looked more stylish than Will.

He couldn’t help but give the guy a weak smile because of that. He tried to hide the blush that accompanied his smile by looking down to his feet. His friends always kept telling him that they could easily see when he was flushed - thus meaning he would have to try not to show it. He hated how easily he got flushed - and especially when there was someone good looking.

“Will you just take it?” The young boy said, not really as a question as he already knew that this guy, he was getting it, no matter the excuse.

“I have class in a minute, can you just move?” The guy looked offended by Will’s sudden outburst. Will felt somehow bad, so he tried to continue on his weak smile from earlier, which didn’t help. The guy standing in front of him tried to wedge the flier between some pages of the book Will was holding, but Will smacked his hand away. 

“Can you move?” Will tried again. He felt a lump in his throat. He was never late. This was an unfamiliar feeling for him and he didn’t want it. He had to get past this unknown, but somehow incredibly handsome guy.

“Just take the flier - open it and read later,” the guy said, taking a hold of Will’s hand and putting it in his palm. As the action proceed, Will couldn’t stop staring him straight in the eyes, as the other guy couldn’t either. He closed Will’s palm whilst introducing himself. “I’m Mike by the way.”

Soon enough, Will snapped back into reality. He tightened his fist with the flier in - kind of pissed that this so-called “Mike” guy actually had gotten to give it to him in the end and brushed past him. Will straightened the bag hanging off his shoulder (which only made it more angled), and sarcastically mumbled, “And I’m late...”

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed, i know i did! you can find me on tumblr as @sadiesinkt


End file.
